


Surprise Lunch

by umbreonblue



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lunch date, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Junya and Shin notice that Kanade's been acting weird, so they try to get to the bottom of it.





	Surprise Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted more Mikami-san & Kanade. They're good together.

There is only one particular secret of Mikami Haruto and Amamiya Kanade. One that no one but them can know.

Junya and Shin were getting suspicious as he caught Kanade was staring into space a few times, and checking his phone, smiling at something.

Itsuki and Chizu, while a bit worried, wanted to mind their own business, and let Kana-chan keep his privacy. Besides, whatever it was made Kanade happy.

Junya and Shin were not so convinced. ‘What if he’s got a girlfriend?!’ is their reason. Coincidentally, Junya also noticed Mikami-san acting strangely as well. He was texting someone and smiling more than usual.

Then, Kanade said that he had plans for lunch today and to not wait up. It was the last straw, and Junya and Shin decided to follow Kanade to see what he was up to.

* * *

They followed Kanade to a park, where he was having lunch with Mikami-san. Junya was surprised that Mikami-san was here of all places. Shin wondered what was going on between the two.

The hid behind a wall, where Mikami-san brought out a bento. Excited, sparkles in his eyes, Kanade asks, “Is this your latest dish?”

Mikami smiles, “Yeah. I wanted to try out some new recipes. I hope it’s to your liking.”

“No paprika?” Kanade asks, skeptically.

“No paprika,” Mikami-san states, “You made that very clear last time.”

Kanade’s apprehensive before smiling as he takes a bite. “Yum!”

He manages to finish it. Mikami smiles at him, ruffling his hair affectionately, “Glad you like it.”

As Junya and Shin watch this, they’re amazed yet relieved. “Oh… it was just about food,” Junya sighs.

“Yeah… Mikami-san probably asked Kanade to taste test for him,” sighs Shin.

However, both Mikami-san and Kanade got up and walked into a coffee shop together, Junya and Shin following behind.

‘What now?’ they both think as they follow their mentor and their friend.

The both of them never knew Kanade drank coffee. As Kanade and Mikami-san walked out of the coffee shop, coffee in hand, they walked together, talking. At this point, there was a crowd so it was hard to hear properly. Shin and Junya couldn’t hear what they were saying.

Then, they saw Mikami-san hold Kanade’s hand, Kanade blushing but happy. That was when Junya and Shin came to the conclusion that: ‘They‘re dating?!’

Junya was devastated and felt betrayed, immediately depressed. Shin was purely surprised that Kanade had kept this secret for so long. Mostly, they were angry that Kanade never told them.

Then again, there was much about Kanade that they didn’t know, even more so about Mikami-san. ‘If the press found out, there’ll be trouble…’ they both think as they see Kanade and Mikami-san walk into the crowd, disappearing.

Both Shin and Junya silently agree to keep this a secret, for their fans’ sakes. ‘At least they’re happy…’ as they both go back to D4 to practice again.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
